'PBA' Give Way to 'Janella in Wonderland' on IBC-13's Primetime Programming
January 4, 2014 Sports5 head Chot Reyes has a good job with the government-sequestered network IBC-13 airing the network's broadcast of the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) which is the rating very well. IBC-13 is now competing with the giant networks by introducing the first fantasy series Janella in Wonderland in the Monday to Friday evening slot and is set on January 6 on the network's primetime block, moving over the coverage for the second game of the PBA in a new timesloy at 8:30 to 10:30 p.m. during Wednesday and Friday slot and every Saturday 4 to 6 p.m. and Sunday 3 to 7 p.m. Still, continue to airing the PBA games on TV5 for Wednesday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday. He opted just continue to watching the PBA season, so that the Filipino basketball fans exciited in the league’s 10 teams battle for supremacy, with which it wants its partnership forged in 2011. Reyes also apoligized to PBA fans in six IBC provincial stations nationwide, including Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu and Davao. So, the fans of the PBA, please say moving to 8:30 p.m. to your regular Wednesday and Friday games and for Saturday and Sunday games will continue to airing the basketball, while entering Janella in Wonderland in addition to boost its prime-time programming lineup of IBC-13. The first ever fantaserye which is topbilled by Be Careful With My Heart star and now is IBC's newest primetime princess Janella Salvador in her first lead role. This heart-warming fantasy series follow the story of Janella, a girl from the island. She's a teenager and learned a secret: she's a mermaid! As a magical mermaid princess, Janella learned her dolphin Zuma (voice of Alyanna Angeles) and her Jamaican crab Sebastian set off on an undersea adventure to rescue her mother, the queen of Oceana. With help from her new mermaid friends, Janella saves the ocean kingdom. Directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and Paco Sta. Maria, and written by Joel Mercado, Agnes Gagilonia-Uligan, Jimuel dela Cruz and Dexter Hemedez, Janella in Wonderland is dubbed “fantaserye” for its fantasy with light drama and romance that elements in the mix. Help director Jeffrey with the fantaserye's underwater scenes. Joining Salvador in Janella in Wonderland are Marlo Mortel as the leading man, as well as Andrei Felix, Roxee B, Richie D'Horsie, Gabbi Garcia, Alexandra Macanan, BJ Forbes, CJ Navato and Carlo Lacana. Also, the mermaids underwater are Kat Alano as Calissa, Jai & Joj Agpangan, Mikee Lee, Jazz Ocampo and Paolo Serrano, the voices of Alyanna Angeles as Zuma, Hans Mortel as Sebastian and Harvey Bautista as Snouts, Ciara Sotto as Dreamfish, Nel Gomez as Kim's Pet Fish, Raine Salamante as Lipstick Fish, Red Sternberg as Remo and Jake Roxas as Pufferazzi, The Destines are Celine Lim, Dexie Daulat and Aria Cariño, and the villains are Alessandra de Rossi as Eris, Meryll Soriano as Ursula, and RJ Ledesma as the voice of Shark with a special participation of Sofia Millares as young Janella. Watch out for the premiere of Janella in Wonderland, tonight on January 6 and will air from Monday to Friday at 7:45 p.m., after Express Balita as part of IBC-13's horizontal primetime programming Kapinoy Primetime. ''Janella in Wonderland'' (print ad in print media, billboards, etc.) : Discover an adventure in fantasy : She's a mermaid tale under the sea. : A first-ever fantaserye of IBC : Janella Salvador : in : Janella in Wonderland (Janella Salvador as a mermaid tale) : Monday to Friday 7:45PM : After Express Balita : Premieres January 6 : A production of IBC. : Kapinoy Primetime (left) : IBC (right) : Pinoy Ang Dating! : www.ibc.com.ph Here's the new primetime sked of IBC-13 from Monday to Friday which took effect this January: : MON/TUE/THURS : 5:30-6:30 pm NOLI ME TANGERE (rerun) : 6:30-7:45 pm EXPRESS BALITA : 7:45-8:30 pm JANELLA IN WONDERLAND : 8:30-10:30 pm VIVA BOX OFFICE : 10:30-11 pm GLORY JANE : 11-11:30 pm NEWS TEAM 13 : WED/FRI : 5:30-6:30 pm PBA : 6:30-7:45 pm EXPRESS BALITA : 7:45-8:30 pm JANELLA IN WONDERLAND : 8:30-10:30 pm PBA : 10:30-11 pm GLORY JANE : 11-11:30 pm NEWS TEAM 13 According to Chito Salud at the PBA presscon, among the new shows of IBC-13 this 2014 include the first fantasy series Janella in Wonderland, the newly-reformatted noontime show APO Tanghali Na!, the much-awaited return of drama anthology Love Notes, another game show The Million Second Quiz, to name a few.